HAPPY DIWALII
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: OS By GD... HAPPY DIWALI


Hey Friends Happy Diwali and Saal Mubarak... Mai toh kuch nahi likh payi Diwali per... but haan GD ne kuch likha hai aap sab ke liye... and here I am the Publisher of the Story... **we both wish you all great success and Happiness in Future...**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Dewalii<strong>

A/N : ASHOKE and RAJEEV are DUO Family Doctor's

ABHIJEET sat on Residence Couch while Two People occupied the Sofa of Lounge inside the Residence, DAYA was Completely Absent as He was in PUNE right now for Some Investigation… ABHIJEET after Finishing all Work feeling Headache so Come to Residence in Early Evening and Right now with Confuse glance look at Both faces recently presented in front of Him…

After a few moments of Silence and taking a Deep Breath which was complete Confusing for Both Faces as They did not find anything Weird in their Conversation with ABHIJEET, now comes in Alert after seeing ABHIJEET about to Say something… ABHIJEET initiated…

ABHIJEET: ASHOKE, Thora Mushkil ho jaye ga… Darasal…

RAJEEV: magar ABHIJEET, DAYA nay Confirm kiya hay kay Tum logun ki Chutti hay…

ABHIJEET (takes Sigh): RAJEEV, Wo saheh keh raha hay pr (seeing ASHOKE who was Quiet and added) ASHOKE, Main Jhoot nahi bolna chahta … na koi Banaha banana chahta hun… darasal Humari yani Meri aur DAYA ki poori koshish hoti hay kay Hum koi bhi Festival bus Limited bases pr Enjoy karein…

ASHOKE: Main samjh raha hun ABHIJEET… magar Ye tou Meray Ghar mein hay aur tum Dono Meray Ghar aaty jatay ho, yahan tak kay Meri Family say Achy Relations hain.. Main Poori CID Team ko Invite kr raha hun… tou Tumhari Hesitation (frustrated tone) Meri Samjh say bahar hay… (confuse tone) aik tou already Tum nay Meri Baat sun kr aisay Expressions denay shroo kr diye hain (ABHIJEET and RAJEEV smiles) (ASHOKE added) jesy najany Main nay tumhein Bomb banany ka keh diya ho… Ek Choti sii Dewali party ka Invitation tha (standup after signaling RAJEEV who also stand up) (ASHOKE added) khair Invite krna Mera Kaam tha… Aana Na aana Tum logun ki marzi (moving towards main door with) acha ab Hum log chalty…

ABHIJEET (in hurry): arry Yaar, Mera Wo Matlab…

ASHOKE (at door step): Nahi yaar, Koi Baat nahi… aao gay tou Mujhy Khushi hogi warna narazgi ki koi Baat nahi…

ABHIJEET (grabbing arm): kya ASHOKE… acha Betho tou… arry Yaar…

ASHOKE and RAJEEV again sit… ABHIJEET occupied the same Couch and now after Settling Tell Both in little Sad tone…

ABHIJEET: Darasal Picly 4/5 Saalun say Hum nay kisi Festival ko aattend karna chor diya…

RAJEEV: koi Accident ya koi Case jis mein…

ABHIJEET moving Head in NO and then Open the Box of His Memory regarding the Incident Five years Back and Frames after Frames ASHOKE and RAJEEV watching them…

FIVE YEARS BACK…

**_DAYA coming out from room wearing Kurta and Jeans and looking handsome… He moved Outside and Occupied Scorpio Driving Seat while ABHIJEET who was wearing Red Kurta with White Straight Trouser looking Stunning, coming inside Scorpio after Closing All Lights of Residence except Some and Locking the Main Door and DAYA after Having Him Ignite the Scorpio and the Journey Begins… ABHIJEET smiles and complimented as…_**

**_ABHIJEET (praise tone): Buht Handsome lug rahy ho DAYA…_**

**_DAYA (with naughty wink): wo Apna tou kuch aisa hee hay Boss…_**

**_ABHIJEET waiting for Some Minutes but only a Humming from another Party makes Him Little Angry so He Pinch DAYA with…_**

**_ABHIJEET (tease): Mera khayal tha Sahab bhi Meri Tareef karein gay…_**

**_DAYA (with Big Smile): Main Khayal hun kisi aur ka (wink) Mujhy Sochta koi Aur hay…_**

**_After this a Tight Grip on His Neck by ABHIJEET Soft hands Bursts a Laugh which gives a Sooth Smile on His Buddy Lips… Both reached at Venue and after standing Scorpio aside, Met with their Team Members waiting for DUO Outside and after Wishing, Greeting and Complementing Each Other, they moved inside the Hall…_**

**_The Official Dewali Party, where Family and Frnds also Invited really Enjoyable for them and During Introduction, Expertise and Chit Chats… They met with Some Frnds of Some Other Officials where Conversation going On as…_**

**_Person 1: so Sr. Inspector ABHIJEET kahan say belong krty hain… kis Batch kay hain…?_**

**_ABHIJEET: Belong tou Mumbai say karta hun (as per his log book) aur 1995-96 Batch say hun aur Aap kis Batch…. Acha aap bhi us Batch say hain.. Aarry haan Sir SURI na… Buht Strict CO thy… Main Un ka Best Student tha…_**

**_Obviously DUO belonged to Different Batches, so in this Conversation… DAYA, RAJAT and VIVEK moved ahead to Different section and such in these Chatting, DAYA telling…_**

**_DAYA: Main nay Graduation kiya tha Mamta Foundation Orphanage School…_**

**_Person 2: ohh acha… wo School tou Shayed sirf Un Hee Students ko…_**

**_DAYA: ya , Right… Jo us School mein parhty thy…_**

**_Person 3: acha Main bhi Saint Michael Orphanage sy parha hua hun… Mamta Foundation Buht Close tha Humaray School kay…_**

**_Person 3: pr UDAY, Saint Michael Orphanage tou I think Secondry Classes say Start hay na…_**

**_UDAY: haan yaar, us say pehlay Main Wo VICTOR D'SAUZA Orphanage mein tha (DAYA feeling Uncomfortable)(UDAY suddenly to DAYA) Tumhein tou Pata hoga DAYA… Balkay agar Main ghalat nahi soch raha tou Shayed tum Wahein say ho na…_**

**_DAYA Fists were wet and Tighly Closed after hearing VICTOR D'SAUZA Orphanage as His Memories were Not Good in that Jail… He nodded in yes while UDAY added…_**

**_UDAY: arry Yaad hay, wahan ek baccha aya tha, Tumharay Naam aur Voctor D'Sauza Orphanage sun kr Mujhy Wo Yaad aa gaya… Mota saa, Gora saa… Yaad hay… (turn to Person 2 with) arry SHOAIB, Main bata Nahi skta… Itna Khata tha, itna Khata tha…_**

**_DAYA feels His Heart which was already started Beating Fast with that Name and all Conversation turn into Pieces with that even He can't Properly Breathing… UDAY added…_**

**_UDAY: arry Yaar, Khata Wo Zyada tha… Maar Hum sub ko Parti thi… Yaqeen kr Tu… Us kay karan Bari Maarein Khaii hain Hum nay… (angry) Badtameez Humaray Hissay ka bhii Kha jata tha… wesay Tum Usy jaanty (make fun) arry Kahein tum hee tou Wo Moty DAYA Nahi…_**

**_DAYA turned in Pain and in that tangled, RAJAT and VIVEK Protected Him from Falling in Confusion and the Tears fell on RAJAT and VIVEK Palms Realized them that UDAY talking about that DAYA Kid was Not any other DAYA either their Dear DAYA Sir… DAYA Left the Spot in a bit while RAJAT turned to UDAY and tell…_**

**_RAJAT (rash): Shut Up…_**

**_The Loud call not only Shut UDAY Mouth while SHOAIB and Some Other who were Smiling coming in Shock phase… ACP Sir, SALUNKHY Sir and ABHIJEET be at Spot after Hearing that Call and after getting the Source of the Call was none other than their Senior Officer RAJAT makes them Worried… All Three reached to Him and asking…_**

**_ACP: RAJAT, kya…_**

**_RAJAT taking Deep Breath so ACP Eyes moving to VIVEK whose Eyes also looking Moist… ABHIJEET trying to Locate the Third Person with them as Lastly He saw DAYA with Them ask in Panic…_**

**_ABHIJEET: DAYA, kahan hay…?_**

**_Both Officers Silent… Before ABHIJEET gets More Panic and moving to Search DAYA in that gathering… RAJAT grabbed His Arm and takes Him Outside where Scorpio Absence told All that DAYA not only Left the Spot in pain, but takes That Pain with Him too…_**

**_Obviously RAJAT and VIVEK Updated the Whole matter to Team either the People Involved in that Discussion coming in Silence as their Emotions was Not to hurt anyone… It was only a Grudge Everyone having to anyone from Long Lost…_**

**_Team instantly Exit from the Spot either its Only ACP and ABHIJEET who were calling as Most Deserving Capable Cops as still They Apologize with the Owner of the party as well the Guest before Excusing…. Inside the Vehicle… RAJAT started…_**

**_RAJAT (in sorrow tone): Sir, andaza hee Nhai tha kay Baat itni Ajeeb Mor pr Nikl jaye gi..._**

**_VIVEK: aur Jo thora Buht Hum logun ko malum hay wo DAYA Sir kay Mamta Foundation Orphanage pr hee Base krta hay… is say pehly Wo Kahan thy…_**

**_ABHIJEET (with sigh): Mamta Foundation Us kay liyey ek Boarding jesi jagah thi… is liyey Us hawaly say Wo Koi Takleef Feel nahi krta…_**

**_RAJAT: haan Sir, kyunkay Unhun nay kafi Casually Mamta Foundation say Graduation ka bataya pr jub Wo VICTOR D'SAUZA Orphanage (ABHIJEET takes a Painful Breath) (RAJAT added in tears) tak aayey tou Conversation achanak aajeeb ho gayii…_**

**_ACP (painful tone): najany kyun Is larkay ko hr baar koi na koi Dard uthana parta hay… Itnay Acchy Mood mein tha…_**

**_SALUNKHY (added): aur kya, Mujh say aa kr Bacchun ki tarah kehnay laga kay SALUNKHY Sir, ABHIJEET kay samny kahyey ga Main zyada Pyara lug raha hun aur (having tears in eyes and tone) phir hansnay laga aur kehnay laga kay dekhyey ga Jealous ho jaye ga Boss… (wiping tears) Pagal…_**

**_SACHIN: Sir, Ghar ki taraf lun kya ya..?_**

**_ABHIJEET: Nahi, Pehlay Beach lay lo… Shayed Wahein ho…_**

**_ACP: Nahi ABHIJEET, Dewali ki Chutti kay karan Beach pr Buht Rush hoga… DAYA ko is waqt Tumharay aur Kisi ki Zarurat Nhai… Wo itni Bher mein Nahi aayey ga…_**

**_ABHIJEET: SACHIN, Ghar ly lo phir…_**

**_SACHIN turned the Direction of Vehicle and now All reached at Residence, Stepped down in Hurry and Tension and after seeing Scorpio outside, much Relax and went inside as ABHIJEET has Duplicate Key…._**

**_ABHIJEET Quietly after glancing Lounge moved to DAYA room found it Empty and when get back in Tension, SALUNKHY Sir signaled Him Someone Presence in His Own room and before He enter, heard a Teary Call…_**

**_DAYA: ABHI…_**

**_ABHIJEET entered inside… His Buddy doing Nothing, just sat on His Bed with Tears and some Memories… ABHIJEET sat infront of Him and grabbed His Hand who added in Tears…_**

**_DAYA: Main Theek hun Boss…. (trying to smile) ab itna Kamzor…_**

**_ABHIJEET wrapped Him inside His Loving Shell immediately after seeing Salty Drops on DAYA Eyes and Now these Drops which were tired to Store inside a Small Eye Cap having a Big Space for Shedding in Rest in shape of ABHIJEET Shoulder and DAYA after some time told…_**

**_DAYA: Boss, Main itna tou nahi Khata na… (ABHIJEET Quietly rubbing His Fingers in Circular movement inside DAYA Hairs which seems Wet due to Sweat) (DAYA added in Soggy tone) Tumhein kabhi laga ho kay Main nay Tumhara Hissa bhi Kha… (ABHIJEET heart pinched with Pain but His lips Sealed) (DAYA added) Yaar, Wo bhi kya karein… Bhook tou Sub ko lagti thi na (ABHIJEET still weaving) (DAYA still asking in tears) Boss Main itna tou Nahi khata na…_**

**_ABHIJEET did not say a Word, DAYA still in His Secure Shell feeling Much Sooth.. His Hurt Emotions Healing with that Rubbing Fingers and after Some time, ABHIJEET leave Him and take Him Outside became Astonished…_**

**_DUO seeing a Cute RANGOLI having TWO FACES in SMILE Draw Well with Petals, Sepals and Colors beautifully Decorated at Door Step of ABHIJEET room while except ABHIJEET room, the whole Lights turned Off and they were found Candles, Torches even Rechargeable Lights to make the Aura of DEWALI inside the House…_**

**_DUO really moving ahead with care not to Hurt any Hard work of their Buddies/Pals/Friends and family wrapped in Love, Care and Concern of Relational Knots… Both exchanged a Pure Teary Smiles and when just about to move Outside the Residence got a Big Dhamaka…_**

**_Flairs Lights, Phuljhari's, Anar, Crackers, Rockets and What not their Family trying to Lit Up here and Lightened Not their Inside but Outside too… DUO really happy and Leapt to them and Before All Meeting to Each One… ABHIJEET Questioned…_**

**_ABHIJEET: ye RANGOLI mein Mery Kaan kis nay Banayein hain…_**

**_FREDDIE (in smile): Sir, Main ny…_**

**_ABHIJEET (scold): kya… Hathi jesy Kaan hain Meray… itnay lamby lagty hain tumhein… Haan…_**

**_DAYA exchanged Helpless glance to Oldie DUO who were in Shock Phase regarding this Sudden Interrogation of their Sharp Shine while after seeing them, DAYA bursts a Big Laughter and all Environment turned to a Lively DEWALI…_**

ABHIJEET ended that with a Deep Sigh and look at His Front where Both His Friends looking in Hurt and Sad Shade… After a minute, RAJEEV asked…

RAJEEV: acha hua, DAYA sanbhal gaya…

ABHIJEET: kahan Yaar, Us kay Baad…

**_All Cops trying to Wipe that Sad shade and Hurtful Aura by doing Lots of Masti and after when ACP Sir Personally Tired by that Antakshiri Game and on SALUNKHY Sir Idea that when He found Himself in Loser Party as DAYA was in SALUNKHY Sir party, finishes the Session by giving an Order…_**

**_ACP: Chalo Bhae, Khail Khatam… Khana Kha lein…_**

**_All standup as SACHIN with RAJAT already went to Purchase Some Food Items _**

**_while VIVEK made a New Salad and FREDDIE tried to Make a Pudding and added His Singing Expertise from Kitchen as they all are Playing that Antakshiri inside Lounge…_**

**_DUO standup, ABHIJEET told DAYA to Change who moved inside while He was moving towards Kitchen and meantime SACHIN and RAJAT comes and VIVEK shouted Undelibrately…_**

**_VIVEK (shout): Khana aa gaya… Khana aa gaya…_**

**_In Next Minute, His Happy Shouts turned Quiet and an Embarrassing shade cover His face after seeing Him Focus of All who were started laughing after seeing Him…_**

**_Dining table is Ready, DAYA joined them and ABHIJEET who was serving SALUNKHY Sir and ACP Sir filling DAYA plate too who was first after sitting on Chair, placed back 2 Pori's, cutting some Sabzi and Chicken and trying to be Normal about to Engage Food…_**

**_A Silent Small Thing which DAYA did Casually Hurts All Hearts Badly in which ABHIJEET again filled all Items Back on His Plate while giving a Bite infront of DAYA mouth, who was Starring Him while ACP Sir added…_**

**_ACP (Strong): DAYA, jis kay naseeb mein Jub, Jahan aur Jitna Likha hay na… usy Utna hee Milta hay ya Mily ga… Na Kisi ko Kisi kay karan Kum Milta hay Na Zyada…_**

**_ABHIJEET (move Bite near to DAYA Mouth with): Humein Lena hoga na tou Hum Tum say maang kr Ya Cheen kr lein lein gay pr is tarah karnay say na Hum Sakun say Reh Payein gay, Na Tum… (DAYA opened Mouth and a Tear fell on that Bite which was now inside His Mouth) (ABHIJEET added Strongly) Samjhy… (after a second sat on His Chair and taking his Bite with naughty Tone) GOGA Chacha…_**

**_All Started Smiling gives a Embarrassing and Cute Smile over DAYA Lips which Glows His Face Relaxes All and Dinner Taken in Normal Shade…_**

RAJEEV and ASHOKE after Taking a Sigh, now exchange Glances and ABHIJEET started the Next Main Point of that Matter as…

ABHIJEET: phir Us kay Baad Hum nay aapus mein hee Bina kahy, Bina Sochy… Is saaray Festivals to Ek Limited base pr Manana Shroo kr diya… Kal is liyey Chutti lii hay kay Ghar sajana hay, Khanay ka bhi Dekhna hay kyunkay Hr Festival ka Dinner aur Lemon Tea Humaray Ghar Fix hay… Ye Get To Gather kisi kay Kehnay say Shroo nahi hui bus aapus ki Mental Understanding nay isy Initiate kr diya aur ab ye Riwayet Ban gayii hay… Holi ho ya Dewali, Eid ho ya Ramzan… Cristmas ho ya Newyear… Ye Silsila chalta hay aur ab tou Logun ko Jorta bhi ja raha hay… Sub Log Raat mein aaty hain… Samjho Ek Dawat ho jatii hay.. Mil Bethnay ka Bahana…

ASHOKE: hmmm…. Matlab (raising eye brows) Hum Log na aayein..?

ABHIJEET Confuse for a Moment and then gives His Famous Look to his Friend who started laughing and Pat on RAJEEV Palm… Both Standup again and ABHIJEET Updated…

ABHIJEET: Kuch Khany Peeny ka lay kr aana, Warna DAYA Ghar say Nikal day ga…

RAJEEV: Good Main (wink ASHOKE with) Kuch Syrups lay aaon ga aur ASHOKE Tum Multivitamins ki Tablets lay aana …

Both Smiles with ABHIJEET and Moving, RAJEEV stopped, turn to ABHIJEET and asked in Confuse tone to Him…

RAJEEV: kya kabhi Un mein say kisi nay DAYA ya Tum Logun nay Maafi mangnay ki Koshish nahi ki..?

ABHIJEET look at RAJEEV for few moment in Silence and then Get back to that era where He Left the Matter…

**_After 10 days of Dewali, DUO at Home and DAYA washing Mugs while ABHIJEET busying in His Files, Both are Talking about a case and Doorbell Rings…_**

**_ABHIJEET opened the Door and found a Man recognized by Him in a Bit, an Anger arise in his Heart but pushed it aside and Invited Inside… Men sit on Sofa and started in Low Tone…_**

**_SHOAIB: I m Sorry ABHIJEET (look UDAY sat beside Him and Started again) UDAY ka Wo maqsad nahi tha… Darasal…_**

**_UDAY (in slow tone): DAYA hay…?_**

**_ABHIJEET Quietly moved inside Kitchen either He knew DAYA must watch All… He confront DAYA, Grabbed his Wet palms and pressed them to give Him Courage but His Buddy Quietly taken Out His wet palms from those Grips and told ABHIJEET Sadly…_**

**_DAYA: Boss, Main nahi milun ga (ABHIJEET pat on His Shoulder who added) Insan Seekhta bhi tou hay na Yaar… Ek 6/7 Saal kay bacchy ko kya pata kay Wo Kitna Zyada Khata hay jis say us kay Dostun ka Khana Kum par jata hay (tears fell, DAYA added) pr ab tou Usy malum hay na kay agar Table pr ek roti hay aur us ka Dost bhi us kay sath Betha hay tou Wo Usy Aadhi kr lay… main Ye nahi kehta kay wo Mujh say naraz na hun.. Grudge na rakkhein… pr yaar Bachpan tou guzar gaya na… aur kaun jany Main un ka Hissa kha leta tha ya Shayed Mera Hissa hota hee nahi tha…_**

**_ABHIJEET just Wrapped him inside His Supportive Shell… After Consoling Him when He came to Lounge find it Empty… He Quietly closed the main door and engaged in His Working after taking DAYA towards Lounge and Switch On the TV…_**

ASHOKE and RAJEEV after taking Big Sigh completely Left the Residence after Shaking hand with ABHIJEET…. Next Night, DAYA was Astonishing after finding Two New Members in that Dinner gives Him a Pure Smile and Glowing face which His Buddy Loved to Watch it….


End file.
